


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-20

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 没剧情 肉肉庆新年 接下来每天更
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-20

剛正打算起身去清理才把自己灌满没多久的精液，就瞟到光一略显狡黠的眼神。  
长期的相处让两个人有了默契，他一下子就看出来这小孩又在想什么坏心眼。  
果然，光一一副关切的样子，当着小惠的面坦诚问到：“宝贝，我陪你去吧，洗手间太滑。”  
花了大价钱做排水和排风系统的浴室洗手间就从来没怎么发过潮，剛内心暗自吐槽这人怎么扯谎都不认真一点。  
但这种程度的谎言对小惠来说已经足够。  
他眨巴着大大的眼睛，一边吃着怀中不知道从哪抓出来的一袋零食，一边虔诚地把自己的爸爸托付给光一：“是呀，还是光一想得周全，那就麻烦你陪爸爸去啦。”  
剛的内心叫苦不迭，却没办法戳破。只好硬着头皮跟光一进了一楼的洗手间。  
门一落锁，光一就欺身上前，把剛圈在自己的身体和墙壁之间。  
他牙齿轻咬住剛的下唇，慢慢研磨着，仅是这样简单的动作也引来一阵娇喘。光一满意地松开嘴巴，眯着眼睛问向面色潮红的恋人：“这就受不了了？那你自己来清理的话不会很想要吗？”  
剛气息不稳地回复道：“可是……灌那么满……坐在那里不舒服……”  
“什么嘛，之前不知道谁哭着求我射在最里面，现在居然嫌不舒服。”光一假装不满地咂巴着嘴，嘴巴贴着剛的耳垂低声说出这句话。  
“就……很不自在……而且当着孩子的面……”剛小声嘟囔着，脸红红地撇开头，肉穴不停收缩，避免肠道内的精液流在内裤上。  
光一继续使坏：“你如果有这个羞耻心，当初就不会被我操得那么爽……”想起两个人的初夜，光一的肉棒又有抬头的迹象，“谁那天早上被我压在窗台上边操边看着小惠上学的背影，还流了那么多水？”说着，他的手指轻轻摩挲着剛的乳头，引来怀中的人一阵轻颤，“那天不还被我操到喷水？”  
“是我……”剛恨不得此刻把头埋进浴室的瓷砖缝里。  
“所以你装什么正经？”光一坏笑地威胁着，手里拿了一张纸巾，随意团成一团，塞进了剛的穴口，“不许流出来哦，知道你还没被我操爽，如果等下有好好夹紧的话，就狠狠操你，作为奖励。”  
仿佛是得到了某种鼓励，剛期待又顺从，菊穴死死地夹紧，不让一滴精液流出。  
两个人回到客厅，叫上小惠一起去餐厅吃晚饭。  
剛尽量不表现出自己的坐立难安，光裸的脚丫在餐桌下不自在地扭动，却时不时被身边喜欢恶作剧的光一用脚趾轻轻勾着扫过自己的脚背。  
之前由于小惠回家而没被喂饱的剛，现在更渴了，全身每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着内心的瘙痒难耐，渴望被侵犯被占据。  
他面色潮红，食欲不高，甚至偶尔说几句话的声音也在微微喘着。  
小惠注意到了这点，细心地问剛：“爸爸，是不是暖风太热了呀？”  
剛只能顺着回答：“可能是吧，真的……嗯……好热……”  
小惠立即放下自己手中的食物，去把暖风调低了两度。  
又吃了一会儿，他发现爸爸脸上的潮红并没有减轻。  
“光一，爸爸没事吧，怎么脸还那么红？”小惠被之前剛那么凶险的情况吓怕了，一丁点风吹草动都十分紧张。  
“没事的，你快吃完赶紧上楼吧，等下让他站起来活动活动就好了。”光一沉稳的声音成功安抚了小惠，他快速吃光盘中的饭，把餐具拿到水槽里打算冲一冲再放进洗碗机。  
这时光一又吩咐到：“正好，剛你今天负责冲洗餐具吧，看你热的，最好起来活动一下散散热。”  
剛求救的眼神望向光一，不知道他又在计划什么，却被对方眯起来的狐狸眼睛震到，只好乖乖答应：“嗯……小惠你……放在那里就好了。”  
小惠乐呵呵地往卧室走：“哇，爸爸现在开始学着做家务了，那以后我可有福了。”  
剛看着自己小孩没心没肺的背影，心说你爸让你给卖了你都不知道。  
小惠的身影消失在楼梯转角处，没过多久又听到他房间关门的声音。光一看向剛：“怎么，还不动吗？”  
剛继续撒娇，求救的眼神望过去，想做最后的挣扎：“小光……”  
“乖，我给你套上围裙，免得身上沾到水。”光一一副温柔恋人的样子，仿佛此刻这个折磨得剛坐立难安的罪魁祸首不是自己似的。  
剛无处躲藏，只能硬着头皮走过去。  
穿着宽大罩袍没显出来的腰身，在围裙腰带系紧的时候十分突出地露出诱人的线条。  
手可盈握的纤腰配上翘起的肉臀，让光一恨不得此刻就把他吃干抹净。  
剛的手指白细幼嫩，一看就知道鲜少做家务。  
光一又哪舍得让他真的去洗碗。他在剛身后看着，洗到第三个盘子的时候，就突然把对方的裤子拽下来。  
“啊……小光你……”突然失去遮蔽的肉臀，下意识地收紧。  
光一温暖的双手顺着臀缝轻轻掰开，嫣红的穴口一览无余，不停收缩。  
他蹲下身子满意地检查着，手指摩挲着菊穴的褶皱，剛哪还有力气洗碗，只能双手支在流理台上轻声娇喘微微颤抖。  
“不错，一滴都没漏出来。”光一说着，拔出了那团纸巾，拿到了剛的面前，“可是这上面沾了好多你的骚水，都湿透了。”  
剛羞红了脸颊，说不出话，只是刚才被光一随意碰了几下身体，怎么就会湿成这样，自己到底是有多淫荡啊。  
“说，怎么惩罚你比较好呢？”光一晃了一晃手中的纸巾，仿佛在炫耀战利品似的。  
剛赌气地嘟着嘴，就算他说出想让光一狠狠插入之类的话，按照光一今天的风格也肯定不会如他所愿，一想到这里，剛轻轻地哼了一声，身体继续轻颤，却一言不发。  
在堂本剛这里，别人面前不怎么会读空气的光一简直是见风使舵第一人。他马上就意识到自己玩得太过了，柔声哄着：“老婆……好老婆，我错了。”  
说罢，掏出自己已经红紫胀大的阴茎，不等剛回应就直接插到了蜜穴最深处：“这样给你赔罪行吗？”  
剛终于吃到了刚才还没吃完的那顿正餐，全身舒爽，眼角泛泪，放肆地浪叫着：“哈啊……老公操我操得……好猛……好舒服……要再用力点……嗯啊……才能赔罪……啊……骚水要流出来了……”  
感觉到自己的甬道被高频大力的抽插带出了液体，剛又下意识地紧缩菊穴，差点让光一缴械。  
“嘶……宝贝，流出来的是刚才射你身体里的那些……”光一一边保持着站立的姿势前后耸动着腰肌，一边满意地看着自己粗长的肉棒在每一次抽插时带出来的那些白浆。  
眼前的剛下身赤裸着，上身凌乱地穿着宽大的短袍，外面套着围裙，后臀已经被自己的抽插而拍出红红的印记。这场景太过活色生香，光一又拿出手机继续拍。毕竟之后自己要一直禁欲到考试结束，他总归要多准备点备用粮。  
“呜……好喜欢……这样被光一插的感觉……好喜欢……哈……老公……我还要……都给我……”剛的上身已经几乎全趴在流理台上，两根白嫩的筷子腿只有脚尖站在地上，身体被插得摇摇欲坠却沉醉到无法自拔。  
光一在他身后喘着粗气埋头耕耘：“不行……太紧了……”  
剛仿佛得到了什么不得了的夸赞，肉穴含着光一的阴茎又紧缩了几下，还炫耀似的摇了摇肉臀。  
光一被这种突如其来的紧致刺激到差点拿不稳手中的手机，于是忍着精关，一手握住一边的臀瓣，一手稳住继续拿着手机拍摄，加速搅弄这个不听话的骚穴。  
“啊……！”剛提高声音惊呼了一声，“不要……老公不要……太快了……哈啊……不行了……要顶到宝宝了……嗯啊……舒服死了……要上天了……哈啊……”剛一边享受着后穴带来的强烈快感，一边又双手胡乱在水槽旁边抓着，他抓住一瓶洗手液，身体被顶得飘飘欲坠却还是挤出来了几滴，然后涂在自己的双乳上，自己按摩着乳头还继续浪叫，“老公……乳头这里好寂寞……哈啊……插我……不要停……”  
光一得令，放下了手中的手机，把它靠在流理台的纸巾盒上，刚好能记录下自己埋头苦干的样子和剛的表情。空出来的双手迅速去抚慰孤单的双乳，同时手法熟练地按摩着胸肌，剛的胸前全都是敏感带，被这样前后夹击简直爽到要失去神志。  
被洗手液润滑过的两个乳头被光一用两手的食指和拇指轻捻着，摄像头前面的剛毫不掩饰自己的媚态，在双重快感的刺激下眼角泛红，小巧漂亮的三角嘴微微张着，说着淫荡不堪的话语。  
“老公……好喜欢老公的大龟头……嗯啊……每次都要把我……顶到天上……啊啊……好舒服……好想被老公干死啊……”剛侧过头，对着埋头苦干的光一淫叫道。  
光一听了，突然停止了抽插，而只是把龟头埋在蜜道最尽头，以龟头为中心用臀部和腹肌的力量画圆，磨得花心酥酥麻麻。  
“怎么不动了……老公继续插我呀……”剛不满地夹紧了肉穴。  
“谁叫你只夸龟头啊，肉棒生气了。”光一露出一抹无赖的笑，继续磨着那一点，引来剛又一阵浪叫。  
“呜……喜欢大肉棒啊……我都想要……老公……求你都给我……”剛适时示弱，嗓音甜到发腻。  
光一继续不紧不慢地摇着腰：“对镜头再说一遍。”  
剛顺从地对着镜头，双手覆在光一握着自己双乳的手上，跟着光一一起玩弄自己的乳头，同时对镜头发着浪：“老公的大龟头……好会磨……大肉棒插在骚穴里……哈啊……要把我……嗯啊……顶上天了……嗯啊……好舒服……被老公这样插……又要高潮了……”  
光一再也忍耐不住自己早已想要喷薄而出的浓精，紧紧抱住剛，双手更加大力揉捏着那两块软软鼓鼓的胸肌，公狗腰大力顶进又快速抽出：“骚货……太会吸了……”  
“嗯啊……好棒……要被小光……哈啊……顶破了……啊……再射给我……嗯啊……骚穴又饿了……都射进来……老公……干得我好舒服……哈啊……要射了……啊……”剛的身体猛抖了几下，稀薄的精液喷到了水槽下面的橱柜上，深埋在肉穴里的光一，被高潮时候紧缩的甬道一刺激，也尽数射进最深处。  
两个人保持着站着的姿势喘息了一会儿，剛就娇声对光一说：“抱我……把我抱上楼……”  
“怎么，这么快就要洗干净吗？”光一温柔地看着他，用手轻拂过剛沾着汗珠的发丝。  
“这样才能迎接下一次的灌满啊……”剛的眼神又开始发浪。  
光一直接把他抱到宽大的厨房台面上：“那我现在就可以给你清理干净。”  
剛的身体一下子腾空，被光一整个扛到了有些冰凉的大理石台面上。两条腿像是待产似的，M字立起分开，刚被猛插过的殷红肉穴泛着水珠，紧紧锁着，灌进甬道深处的粘稠白浆一滴也没流出来。已经有了宝宝的小腹速度均匀地起伏着，红扑扑的脸蛋让他整个人显得更加秀色可餐。  
看着如此活色生香的场景，光一想要直接把又硬起来了的肉棒长驱直入送进去。可考虑到剛的身体状况，他只能耐着欲望的反复抓挠，跪在地上，头正好对着剛紧闭的肉穴。  
光一饥渴地在肉穴周围狠狠吸了一圈，又顺着褶皱一寸寸地舔。  
“呜……不要这样……”剛发出难耐的叫声，他想要的是更粗鲁的对待。  
光一温柔地哄着：“先清理干净，不然对你身体不好。”说着，就把两只拇指慢慢地插进剛的水穴里，轻轻撑开，从外面可以看到内里粉红的嫩肉，再深处是和肠液混合在一起的浓白精液。  
“是这里吗？”明明目的是清理精液，光一却控制不住内心的恶魔，开始揉弄起剛的敏感点。  
“什么……哈……你在干什么啊……”剛娇喘着，两条腿条件反射般想要往中间收，可脚腕却被光一有力的手臂给牢牢钳住。骚点被稍微一刺激，肠道就不停收缩，软软嫩嫩的媚肉轻搔着光一的手指，身体难耐地扭动着。  
“干什么？干你啊。”说完，光一就加快了手上的速度，双唇轻啜着剛大腿内侧雪白的肌肤，手臂却是和这份温柔不一致的狂野，他加速摁压让剛的内心瘙痒难耐的那点，感受着肉穴的重复收缩。  
“宝贝，手指要被你夹断了。”少年勃发的阴茎已经几乎红紫，可依然耐心地玩弄着让自己迷恋不已的身体。  
身体深处的精液，随着剛的肉穴反复收缩挤压，随着光一手指上的刺激被逐渐推到了穴口。  
“老公……肉穴好满足……又要高潮了……哈啊……”剛媚眼如丝，和正在浅吻着自己大腿内侧的光一对视，“清理干净了吗……嗯啊……好舒服……妈妈和宝宝都想要了……爸爸……啊……快插进来啊……”  
光一贪恋地看了一眼穴口：“再挤一下就都出来了哦。”  
剛听话照做，肉穴随着光一的动作又收缩了几次，一滩滚烫的精液被剛的后穴就这样挤了出来。  
看到这种场景，光一觉的新奇，他单手用两根手指撑开紧窄的小穴，另一只手拿着手机对准后穴拍照。“剛的骚穴太厉害了……”一边连击快门，他一边感叹着。  
手机用罢就被随意放在台子上，光一来不及清理刚流出来的浓白，就立即提枪上阵，早已准备多时已经勃起的粗壮，趁着剛高潮后的喘息还没平复之时，便长驱直入，直捣蜜洞。  
“让你久等了，太太。”光一柔声安抚着身下的人，声音是和年龄不符的低沉，精瘦的腰身打桩似的向前挺弄。  
剛瘦小白皙的身体躺在厨房的流理台上，双腿被近乎一百八十度分开，两只脚腕被光一用力抓在手里，这样他整个人才能在连续的大力顶弄之下不会滑下台面。  
娇吟着的剛像湖中的莲叶，被水波有节奏地撞击着，起起伏伏似乎要飘走，却又被叶茎又拽回来。  
“哈啊……光一……用力啊……用力干我……嗯啊……好上瘾……”他难耐地揉着自己的双乳，两边的乳头已经肿胀发红，即使肉穴在享受着最高级的服务，剛还是贪婪地渴望更多。  
光一得到了鼓励，像个尽职的侍卫，更加忠心又卖力。  
肉穴温柔又强劲地紧紧吸着光一的肉棒，寂寞的双乳却迟迟没有被好好抚慰。  
“唔……这里也想……也想要……”剛继续自己聊胜于无地抚慰着，双手的食指和中指一边夹住乳头上下交叉摩擦。即使如此，也比不上光一温暖的唇齿带来的刺激。  
“怎么，不是被插得很爽吗，这些不够吗？”光一的身体快速插入又迅速抽出，每次都带出粘腻的肠液，空旷又安静的厨房可以清晰地听到淫荡的抽插声。  
剛的双手无助地在台子上胡乱抓着，抓到了还没来得及收回冰箱里的晚餐用的果酱。  
并不需要思考的时间，他就顺势拿起果酱瓶，挖出一坨，涂抹在双乳上。  
“老公……现在可以来吃了吗？”他媚眼如丝，望向那个依然在埋头打桩的爱人。  
光一听罢，眼神倏忽一暗，随即如猛虎扑食一般俯身过去，灵巧的舌头如饥似渴地舔弄吸吮着乳头上的果酱，下半身还保持着高频度的抽动。  
上面和下面终于都被伺候好了的剛，发出了满足的浪叫：“嗯啊……啊……老公……要……舔干净哦……啊啊……乳头被……嗯啊……被老公舔得……哈啊……好舒服……用力……用力吸我……咬下去……没关系……嗯……”他对光一的舌头大加赞赏，却忽略了一直在出力的肉棒，光一报复似的顶弄了几下剛的敏感点，如愿又感觉到身下人的身体在轻颤。  
“这边也要舔干净哦……”一边的乳头已经被舔弄到泛着水光，剛把另一边又送到了光一的嘴边。  
“宝宝生出来以后这里也只属于我哦……”光一似乎有点委屈地说着。  
“笨蛋，在说什么啊……”话还没讲完，另一边的乳头就又被含住，随即光一又用牙齿轻轻咬了几下。“啊……”这种突然带着一丝痛感的酥麻，惹得剛突然拔高声调浪叫得更大声。  
光一听了立即停下下半身和嘴上的动作，关切又心疼地问到：“宝贝怎么了？怎么叫那么大声？是不是弄痛你了……”  
剛不满地咂巴嘴：“没……是太舒服了……你别停啊……快大力插我……”马上就要高潮的剛，突然一阵空虚，自然不爽。  
光一知道自己闹了乌龙，随即又猛插了起来，一边插着一边吃着剛的奶，随时补充能量，俨然一个永动机。  
感受到剛要高潮了，光一又拿出手机拍摄起了剛的高潮脸。哪怕只是光看着那一刻的表情，都足以成为他堂本光一的超强春药。  
“宝贝……”光一轻声哄着，“来，看这边。”少年耸动着的身体导致镜头有些轻微晃动，他随即又把镜头交给剛，“你拿着自拍吧宝贝……骚一点。”  
剛听话地结果手机，调成前置摄像，光一又继续开始顶弄着已经软烂泥泞的肉穴。  
“老公……老公救命……肉穴感觉要被……嗯啊……捅坏掉了……哈啊……肉棒会不会……啊……从肚子这里破出来……”剛被插得太舒服，已经有些语无伦次。坚硬的龟头快速地来回擦过他的敏感点，剛的肉棒前段又滴出透白的晶莹液体，光一知道，这又是要到达高潮了，于是并没回应剛调情般的淫叫，继续动着，腰部一直在用力，腹肌的形状已经很清晰。  
剛空出来的那只手手伸到两腿中间，每一次被撞上来的时候都能摸到光一坚硬的腰肌，这种随着撞击的接触，像是猫爪子一样，每一下都挠在光一的心上。  
“小光的肌肉……也好厉害……嗯啊……哈啊……真的好猛……老公……啊……我要上天了……嗯……”剛一边用指尖感受着光一的肌肉，一边面对着手里的镜头说出这些淫词秽语。由于能从手机屏幕上看到自己的表情，剛觉得更加兴奋了。  
顶了没几下，剛手中的手机突然摔到自己的脸上。突发情况和脸上传来的轻微疼痛叠加，他的肉穴又紧缩了几下。  
光一心疼地问着：“怎么了？砸痛了没有？”有了之前的教训，他的肉棒依然保持抽查速度。  
“没事……哈……又要到了……嗯啊……又要到高潮了……老公顶得我……嗯……太舒服……手机都……啊……嗯啊……都拿不稳……哈啊……”手机被随意放置在台子上，录影模式没有关，叫床声和抽插声被尽数收录。  
“啊……老公……等一下……哈啊……感觉好奇怪……嗯啊……”剛的后穴有了一种和之前任何一次性经验都不同的感觉，又痒又涨，“停一下啊……老公……哈啊……不行……身体好奇怪……嗯啊……”剛求救地望过去，却被光一认为是床笫情趣所无视，又仿佛得到指令似的，更加卖力，一定要把剛送上高潮。  
“啊……啊……不行了……啊……好奇怪啊……身体……哈……好奇怪……”剛的叫声越发尖利高亢，对光一来说却只是勾引和诱惑。  
“宝贝，这就让你高潮。”会错了意的光一继续卖力，又抽插了几下，肉棒突然被剛用和以往不同的力度紧紧包住，剛全身颤抖，阴茎喷出稀薄的浅白色液体，后穴死死咬着光一的肉棒，光一想向外拔都吃力。  
虽然没遇到过这种情况，光一还是抱住剛，用大拇指轻轻揉着他的头顶，等他渐渐平复下来。  
“宝贝……这次反应好大。”光一有些得意，感受到包裹肉棒的那股力量渐渐消失，才敢把自己还没射过的阴茎拔出来。  
“不要……老公不要拔出去……”剛的语气只剩哀求。  
“乖，等下老公还会插进去的。”光一只当剛是撒娇，继续向外拔。  
肉穴整个抽走的那一刻，剛的身体又猛地颤了几下，他无助又绝望地看向光一，“老公……”话还没说出口，不知道从哪里来的大量肠液就从菊穴口直接喷了出去，“啊啊……啊……老公……老公太坏了……”这种潮喷持续了几秒钟，剛的脸色涨红，不敢看过去。  
光一激动又欣喜地欣赏着这可遇不可求的画面，“老婆，你太棒了……真的好美……”  
说完，他继续拿起手机摄录：“刚才发生什么了？”光一在镜头外，问着镜头里面侧过头不好意思看自己的剛。  
“潮喷了……”剛小声说着，眼神躲着镜头。  
“被谁弄喷了？”光一的语气带着骄傲和调笑。  
“被坏老公。”剛不满地瞪向镜头，在光一眼中却又娇又媚。  
“以后还想不想被弄喷？”光一继续问着。  
剛停顿了几秒：“想……”说罢，抬起小臂捂住了脸。  
“现在老公还硬着，怎么办？”光一挺着挂着肠液的阴茎走到了剛的身边。


End file.
